Broken Shinobi
by Crazyhumor
Summary: A disease has arrived. A virus which turned some blood into sweet nectar and others into monsters who seek it. The Chakra which once flowed in their veins have been replaced by it. Now while friends have become foe, the others have become their friend's prey.
1. Drip, Drip

Chapter 1 - Drip, Drip...

Please Review

He was having a dream, it had to be a dream. But the agony was too great and his throat too tight for it to be a dream. Naruto's head lulled to his left as a weak moan escaped his dangerously dry lips. His body surged forward as a fit of coughs racked his restrained frame. He couldn't move. The realization set his mind going and instincts into over-drive as he tried fruitlessly to free himself from the metal binding over his naked chest and thighs. Whatever he was strapped too had him in a ninety degree angle. He called for Kurama. Kurama was silent.

He opened his eyes, only to realize he was blinded. He tried to speak - scream, only to realize he couldn't, words bubbled in his throat but couldn't be voiced. Panic and fear settled deep inside him as he tried to search his mind for an explanation for why things were like this. Why was he afraid? He couldn't actually remember. _There was a flash of light… A jutsu?_

He could hear. A drip... drip...drip... A door screeched open and a light clicked on, forcing his eyes closed.

When he could, he opened his eyes a peek, then wider once he realized someone was standing before him. He let out a yelp - silent and un-heard besides in his head. He breathed heavily, sweat broke out all over his body as he chest heaved. The woman before him was familiar.

He opened his mouth to ask her _What's going on? Why am I here? What's going on, Sakura? _Only he couldn't voice his words and the female cocked her head like an animal.

"You can't talk because I won't allow it…" Her voice rose with question maybe wonder, he wasn't at all certain. Her voice was different, thick but oddly smooth. A smirk played across her lips, her lips were red, and he isn't very sure if they were red before. The twist of her lips were odd, and so un-Sakura like he was half-convinced she wasn't actually Sakura at all. But he's more focused on her new set of teeth - very white and very sharp, especially two in the very front.

_A dream…_ It had to be a dream, he has had this dream before, he realizes shamelessly. Sakura lips painted a sinful red, he naked, he was a young man - it happens. Only, is it normal for his head to hurt this bad in a dream? Is it normal for him to be this cold because he's naked against a metal table.

The girl takes a step closer to him her light green eyes flashing a bright gold. "Do you wish to speak?" She asks.

Risking it, he takes his eyes off of her to look around the concrete room, it was fairly bare like a clean out room for storage.

Then, his face is harshly grabbed and he forced to look into Sakura's blazing gaze. Fear worms it's way into his gut as her nails - claws - dig into his face. Claws? Since when- "Never, look away from me when I am speaking to you." She growled.

He's having second thoughts about this being a dream. But if not a dream what else? Why was Kurama silent? Why couldn't he feel his own chakra?

He nods the best he can hoping to lessen some of the agony she's causing to his face, and she lets go. Her eyes are green again as she gives him a studying glare. He's so busy staring into her eyes which seem to have him trapped that he misses her hand reaching for a very sensitive area on his person.

His breath hitches his throat as her hand wraps around his member and tugs once. A moan escapes him and he closes his eyes and bites his lip. _This is not happening…_ _What… What is she…_

His face is gripped again tightly and his eyes spring open. She glares. Then she leans forward as if she's going to kiss him only to move to his neck, no kiss was lain there on a deep painful bite that has his body bucking forward and his mouth opening to scream.

He can feel the blood draining from him as she hungrily sucks on his neck. He can feel his body growing weaker and his heart rate increases so his blood flows faster. Then, when he's sure that he was going to die - be completely drained, she let go. Pulling back wiping a trail of blood from her chin.

"I was so hungry." She mumbles to herself.

Naruto's in-between consciousness and unconsciousness, reality and fiction. What in the hell just happened? Soon his fight with consciousness was lost and his head dropped forward and he welcomed darkness.

Please Review


	2. Sucker

Hi fanfiction readers, I got a few questions last time and I'll answer as best as I can. Is Sakura a vampire? Well, sort of. Is Romance in the forecast between Sakura and Naruto? Well, depends on what you mean by romance... haha. But no, really, it won't happen for awhile. How will Hanabi fit in, you'll have to wait to see.

Please review

Chapter 2 Sucker

When he awakens he's extremely tired. Too tired to open his eye lids but he has to because he remembers things aren't normal. A reminder is the throbbing pain coming from his neck.

His eyes spring open and he's looking into darkness. He manages to pull his head from the ground by using his extremely weak arms. Chill bumps spring up all over his body and he realizes he is still naked. Then, he's suddenly afraid. He remembers Sakura and what exactly she had done to him. It wasn't normal.

He tries to search his mind how this had happened but only draws a blank. He remembers working late on a project at home, then an earthquake. Every thing after that was… there was nothing after that. With his free hands he feels around his throat trying to see why it was he couldn't talk. All he felt was his own skin.

Then the room's door scraps open letting in with it a stream of yellow light. He instinctually pedals backwards until he hit's the wall behind him. Sakura appears and the room is once again flooded with light. Then she closes the metal door behind her.

She looks at him and licks her lips as if he was a plate full of dango, and moves towards him. All he can do is watch wide eyed as she nears him, fear tickling his insides. Then, in a blink of an eye, the girl was bent in front of him. _What…_ Then she takes a deep sniff of the area around him. "Sa-Sakura-chan..."

"You're ready," she nearly groans. Her eyes flash golden again and he begins to shake and her hand whips out and grasps the back of his neck, she licked her lips. Somehow, Naruto managed to tare away from her hold and to his left as he tried to get away from her.

She was on top of him in seconds, his head smashing against the floor under him when she landed. Her cold hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed. He was powerless. He felt horribly weak. He was unable to summon any strength. "What in the hell do you think your doing?" She growled.

Naruto gasped for air and clawed her insanely strong grip - it never lessened. Tears sprang into his eyes as black creeped into the corners. Then she let go and moved from a top him and got on her feet in a graceful movement. Why was she this strong? Why was she even doing this?

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered, panting erratically. "Wha-"

"Get up." She ordered bluntly. "Now!"

He couldn't think straight, he couldn't make any sense of what was going on, but he managed to stand, using the wall as support. His legs wobbled and his neck burned. He was forced to stand in front of her completely bare and open. His face burned with embarrassment and shame. He made an attempt to cover some of him with his hands.

"Did I tell you, you could do that?" Her voice held an edge, tight, annoyed, and also mocking. "Remove your hands, Naruto."

Glancing up from the floor briefly, the look on her face told him he had no other choice. Reluctantly, he removed his hands and let them hang loosely at his sides, shame filled him. She then stepped towards him and Naruto tensed. She removed the thin yellow robe he had just realized she was wearing, let it fall to the floor and pool around her feet.

She had sex with him. She forced him. Naruto wasn't very sure what to call it but it wasn't natural. He hadn't wanted to and had cried through the whole thing. Her body was cold, so cold. There was no emotion in it, at least for her. He never thought that this was how it would go, how being with Sakura would be. When she was done, she once again sunk her fangs into him and sucked him dry, leaving him weak and fighting consciousness.

It went on like that for days maybe weeks, he couldn't tell. She would come in - at first he had tried to fight, he would not come when she called him to come, wouldn't return kisses when she wanted, would fight when she wanted to drink from him, but then she would cause him pain. Hit him, leave him, anything that would cause him pain she would do if he would disobey. He no longer fought. He couldn't understand anything. Everything was wrong, confusing, something was wrong with Sakura and he could do nothing about it.

He watches her move from a top him, with half-lidded eyes. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand removing his blood from her chin. She gently slides back into that robe and stands.

"You may speak now."

He weakly frowns. Why was she in the room still? All he wanted to do was roll onto his side and sleep, sleep until she came to wake him and start all over again. She usually leaves right after. Sakura watched him with studying green eyes. He noticed how they down had a predatory glint to them. Eyes he once had loved, he now hated.

"You have a lot of questions I can tell. Speak now."

"I don't…" He trails realizing his voice worked again. He licks his dry lips and struggles to sit up, tears spring into his eyes. "What's going on?" After everything that was all he could think of to say.

"An 'event' happened." She answered him tonelessly as if she was simply repeating something she had read. "Some were forced into comas like yourself, you woke in a matter a weeks others have yet to awaken. Some became like me, thirsting for blood and superior. You are my first human and I will keep you around until however long I see fit."

He couldn't understand. None of it made any since to him.

"We leave in the morning."

V

Three years later

Naruto wrapped his arms around himself, the air coming through the broken windows of the abandoned warehouse filtered through his flimsy sweater making him shiver. His eyes traveled around the warehouse as he tried to determine what was once made here before the 'event'. They had long left what was once the hidden leaf village, his village, behind. It was in shambles, broken by yet another war. Sometimes he wondered what had happened. None of his friends were around, only handful of villagers and ninja he was familiar with. Some were obviously like him, a walking, broken food-source, while others were changed like his pink haired friend was.

Instead of thinking of things long ago, he focused on looking around him, once again trying to determine what the warehouse was. It was impossible to tell but it's his only source of entertainment as he waited.

He coughed lightly, the old mold of the building getting into his lungs. Then, to his left the large textile metal doors opened and a hooded figure walked inside letting the late winter chilly air in. He instantly stood on his feet and bowed his head, avoiding eye contact. That was one of her rules.

"Here," a thick black and brown coat was shoved towards him. "I don't need you getting sick again."

Hesitantly, he took the coat. A little a taken back that this was what the woman had gone to get. It was something for him. She grunted in annoyance and he quickly took the coat and shrugged it on, instantly feeling warmer.

"Humans are very weak." She quietly states.

"You do not remember being human?" He asks quietly. After years this type of questioning was accepted. He wasn't allowed to question her in any other way, not her motives, not her actions. But this was fine.

"Of course I do." She answers moving towards the warehouse open doors. He followed without question. "That's why I'm calling you weak."

He only nods pulling the hood of his new coat over his head as he followed her out into the cloudy afternoon. He had asked her if she could remember who she once was, her answer was always 'yes'. She told him she could remember being his friend Sakura and how now it truly didn't equate to anything. The feelings were gone, he had figured. 'Superiors' didn't feel emotions.

They were in a small town, in some unimportant and forgotten three years ago part of the forgotten fire nation.

This place though covered in weeds and other vegetation was still a joy to see for Naruto. He happily studied an old school house as they walked by it. It reminded him a lot of how things use to be. Not like the villages that were completely destroyed and nothing now but rubble.

He allowed himself a smile which quickly fell away when his eyes met with the other people on the road walking in the opposite way. A man, obviously a superior walked proudly in his thick coat while a naked girl shivered and followed behind him her head bowed. Her skin was nearly blue and she violently shivered, the bite marks on her neck bright against her sickly skin.

Naruto adverted his gaze and balled his hands into a fist. There wasn't anything he could do. He would always run across these types, the ones like him treated even worse then him by their 'master'. The male and Sakura greeted each other with a simple nod of the head before moving on.

"He won't have her long ." Sakura commented once they were out of earshot of the man. "He'll have to waste money on a new one instead of taking care of the one he has. Shameful."

Naruto had nothing to say even if he was allowed to say it.

Please Review.


	3. Bought

V

Naruto hurriedly filled his backpack with the old dusty cans inside of the abandoned grocery store. His mistress had only given him fifteen minutes - she had very little to no patience. He was stepping over a tilted display when he caught a little movement.

His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a little boy hidden in the black shadows near an overturned desk. They boy's eyes were as wide as saucers and he was dirty and afraid.

"Naruto!"

He froze and the boy slunk back further into the black shadows, Naruto very slowly turned around to face his 'master'. She glared at him. It had been a long time. Naruto hadn't been a hero in a long time. Helping this boy could... by helping him he could regain something he had lost a long time ago, his forgotten confidence. He could become a hero again. He had fought against worse evils. But he was so weak, he could use Chakra anymore and Sakura kept him weak with her constant feedings.

"What is taking you so long?"

He moved backwards back over the tilted display and stood before her, blocking her view of the boy. "I… Nothing I'm finished. We… we can leave now."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you trying to hide?" She asked dangerously.

"No… Nothing." He tensed as she walked towards him, then, she harshly shoved him out of the way. He fell into the fallen display and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how weak he was, his fall felt as if someone had broken every bone in his body. Sakura wouldn't hurt the boy, he was aware, but that wouldn't really stop her from selling him. Superiors loved to sell humans, it was how they got their money. The more humans a superior has the richer they are.

"Oh" She gives him a sharp glare. "I thought you were trained better then this."

He was on the ground before her in seconds his nose near her boots. "Please…" He begged "Let him go." Pain exploded upside his head as her foot hit him in the face, he moved away from her holding his bleeding nose.

Her eyes flashed gold. "I'll deal with you later." Her eyes went back to the boy, but he was gone. "He got lucky today, Naruto. I can't really say that about you."

V

Naruto could only moan as Sakura removed her fangs from his neck bringing a trail of blood with her. He then sagged against the rotten stump behind him. Her naked body lifted from him as she moved to the other side of the fire and began putting on her clothes.

Naruto wanted nothing more but to find his clothes and put them back, but he could hardly blink.

"I've had you for such a long time." The woman said lightly. "I'm growing tired."

_Please grow tired of me… throw me away._ He thought hazily.

"How would you feel if I was tired of you?" She asked such a strange question.

Naruto tired to keep his eyes open but he couldn't. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled. "I would be happy." He answered her honestly.

A spilt moment later his chin was being gripped harshly and his eyes opened again. Her green eyes were wide in disbelief - odd. She caused him pain in everyway imaginable, and she could believe he would want to get away from her no matter what?

"You would be happy if I threw you away. You would be happy to no longer live?"

He frowned feeling consciousness leaving him. "I'm not living now." He quietly said.

V

Naruto trailed behind Sakura as they entered a town, a active town. Superiors walked about their food trailing behind them sadly.

The unmistakable noise of an auction made Naruto look up towards the large wooden stage built to his left. On it was his fellow humans being sold to the highest bidder. His heart nearly stopped at the horribleness of if even though he had seen it countless times.

"Do you wish for a friend?" He took his eyes off of the auction and looked towards Sakura. "Answer me, my patience is thin."

"I…" He couldn't be any part of another human going through suffering like him, but they would likely be given to someone else, a superior worse then Sakura. There are a lot worse then Sakura. He could actually go as far as to say she treated him well. "If that is what you will allow."

"Which one?" She asked dully.

"Uh, I… that one." He motioned towards a young woman being dragged to center stage. He only wanted to save a person. He hoped ending up with Sakura was actually saving a person.

Sakura had to spent very little on her, but Naruto made certain to tell her how thankful he was.

V

She reminded him a lot of Hinata- with her long hair and blank Hyuga eyes.

He looked away realizing he was staring. Instead, he focused around the abandoned store they were currently camping in. It had been completely cleared out of all clothes only leaving behind naked broken racks.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" She asked. "You don't even recall who I am?" Naruto frowned. She laughed a humorless laugh. "Hanabi, Hinata's sister."

Realization dawned on Naruto's face. "Hanabi Hyuga," he began to smile but it faded away into nothing. "Hinata?"

Hanabi shrugged. Naruto nodded and lowered his head. It wasn't very surprising, meeting Hanabi was Naruto's first time meeting anyone from his home he was familiar with.

"Oh..."

"What will she expect of us?" He looked back at the girl surprised at her sudden speech after a long silence.

Naruto looked around the clothes store in search for Sakura, his master no place in sight, he leaned forward on the chair he was sitting. "What have you heard?" He asked in a whisper. "There's got to be a way..."

The girl frowns and hugs her pale bruised arms around herself. Naruto can't help but think of how small and afraid she looked standing there. He thought about how cold she must be only wearing that filthy thin grey T-shirt, torn pants, and no shoes.

Naruto began shrugging off his backpack and dug around inside the heavy thing pulling out one brown wooden sandal then another. "Here, they won't help your feet be warm but at least you want have to walk on the ground."

She hesitantly took the offering, staring at them for a while. "Thank you..."

Naruto grinned. "You're welcome I -"

He was interrupted by the appearance of Sakura - both humans stiffened.

"Come with me, Naruto."

He glanced at Hanabi but got onto his feet and followed Sakura into another room, unzipping his coat.

V

"She used to be my teammate." Naruto comments softly as if that would justify something... as if it was an excuse upon seeing Hanabi's pity filled gaze once he had staggered out of the room only minutes after Sakura had left. He would have usually fallen into an exhausted sleep after Sakura's feasting of his blood. But, today he was restless and had fought off the overwhelming fatigue and joined Hanabi outside.

The world was tilting horribly and each of his limps felt as if they weighed a ton. Hanabi instantly stood from the chair she was sitting in offering him the broken plastic chair. He waved his hand dismissively. "Its not her fault..."

The young woman frowned retaking the chair he was refusing. "I don't understand."

"Something changed her... I can't blame her." He trailed rubbing his tired looking face. "I… It's just really strange to…" He trailed when Hanabi nodded in understanding.

"It's hard to understand why she's doing this? How she could go from human to something… not really human? Does she remember the relationship you two once held? I've always wondered did they hold their old selves someplace very deep inside them."

Naruto gently shrugged, suddenly unable to stand any longer he flopped to the ground. "She told me yes, she can remember. It obviously doesn't make much of a difference though."

"It is odd how they changed." The girl says lightly. She then gently shook her head, "It makes no sense really thinking about it. There isn't anything we can do."

Naruto let his head fall back onto the filthy ground and stared up at the broken lights above him - he was so exhausted.

"An old woman who I shared a bunker with back at 'human house', there were a bunch of us of course because of the man… Superior who had us is in the business of selling humans…" She was rambling now and Naruto found it amusing. "Well, she had been there a while, never being bought because well, no one wants to by the old women. But, that woman told me that we were being punished for our deeds and wars. I… dunno why I felt like telling you that… I just - What about you do you believe that?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Seems like only a few of us are being.. uh..punished." He quietly said.

"That's what I told the woman, but then she told me that they were being punished too. That they lost their souls and are even worse off then us." She replied.

"I dunno about that." He laughed dryly. "Doesn't really matter."

Please Review


End file.
